The heartaches again
by RxDfan
Summary: When Dimitir comes back, what will happen? I stink with summaries. Srry bout it. planning bout postin every few days.


**what if Dimitri came back? thats what happens. Will he break Roza's heart again? Over something COMPLETELY different? You have to continue reading.**

**Lissa: I'm doing the disclaimer!**

**Me: fine.**

**Lissa: Jewell Simonson does NOT own any of Richelle Mead's awsome series-Vampire Academy.**

My alarm cloud sounded loud. It woke me up from my slumber, which I was definetly NOT happy about. Then I saw that I was going to be late for practice. Great. Damen isn't going to be happy about that. I knew Dimitri wouldn't have. I sighed.

"Dimitri, why did you have to be turned? And why did I have to love you? Why did you have to be the only thing on my mind all the time?"

Ever since I started off to kill the man I loved most, I had never ever stopped thinking about him. I looked alot different than when I was dragged back to this hell hole-by him-which had been how we met. I looked different mostly because now instead of anger in my eyes, all you saw was sadness. Not only that, but the long hair Dimitri, my old mentor, who I had fallen for and had a some-what bit of a relationship whom was awakened-which meant turned into a Strigoi-was now shorter, short enough to see the two little _molnija_ marks I had gotten for killing two Strigoi in Spokane. I had just gotten back to the academy yesterday, and I had thought i killed the only man I would ever love, but found out I really hadn't, so I decided I should take up some more traingings, So I could kill him next time I see him, which he said would be soon. I knew he was coming to kill me-or awaken me-I had absoulutly no clue. He had the chance a few days ago, but he let me choose. I ran away from him and made my way back to the academy.

Anyways, although Alberta Petrov,** (A/N: I thought it was Kodak for some reason!!)**the captain of the guardians, said she would be my mentor, I said she was probaly going to be to busy for now with us graduating in a couple weeks. So my new mentor was a guardian that had enrolled about a few days after I dropped out to kill Dimitri. His name was Damen. And I was now 23 minutes late! Shit!!! I smiled sadly remembering me trying to get Dimitri to teache me to swear in Russian-which I learned while in Russia on my quest to kill him. Okay, make that 26 minutes!

I ran as fast as I could- which was Strigoi speed, trust me I knew that- and I stepped inside.

"I know, I know, I'm late. Sorry. I was really tired after all that had happened last ni-" My voice trailed off when I saw who was sitting on the mats, reading an old western novel and wearing a brown duster.

"Roza, no worries. I don't mind. I thought you might be tired. You cut your hair! Why?"

I got my silver stake out, which no one has taken. Thank god. I was just about to come at him but I realized something. I wasn't nauseous. And Dimitri looked like, well, MY Dimitri. Dark brown eyes, dark tan skin, everything!

"Dimitri? Ok, this HAS to be a dream."

"It's not my beautiful Roza. I'm real." He pinched me slightly on my arm. "Ya see?"

"Ouch, you know that hurt." I said sarcasticaly. "How are you here? I know I didn't kill you but you should still be Strigoi."

"Well, after I realized you could only love the real _me_, I went to Oksana to ask her to 'heal' me. Now here I am. I realized that I wanted you more than I wanted to stay Strioi-which I will admit was pretty awsome for a while. Until you stabbed-pun intended, hilariously-in the heart. Look I'm sorry about everything that happened while I had you hostage at Galina's."

Then Damen ran in. I knew this is going to get awkward.

"Hey Rose, sorry I'm like a half-hour late. I woke up late. Who is this?" He said it with a big smile on his face. I would have yelled at Daren to run as fast as he could, which probaly wouldn't help him much.

"Um, this is Dimitri. My old mentor that was awakened who I went off to kill. I'm sure Alberta told you this story."

"Roz-se," he stuttered over my name. He used my name in russian, Roza, alot in Russia. He wasn't used to calling me Rose. "Who is this?"

"My new mentor. Look Daren I need a minute to talk to Dimitri for a moment outside."

"Okay." Daren said with a smile. He obviously didn't know how awkward this was going to get. On a scale of 1-100 of awkwardness, this was a hard 9,999,999

"What the hell? Why is _he_ your mentor!"

"Um, it's kinda obvious. You weren't here. You were Strigoi. I still needed a mentor."

"Oh and thats my fault!"

"No! Why would it be! Why are we making such a big deal of this?"

"Because he has a 'reputation'."

"Look, you know that you're the only one for me."

"He'll find a way."

"I won't let him. I promise."

"Roza, _I_ found a way."

"But I love you. I don't him. He is just my mentor, and nothing else. Okay?"

"Fine. Just don't turn your back and always keep your eye on him."

"I will" Then he kissed me. It was EXACTLY like how I remember them. Sweet, warm, passionate.

"What the hell! Rose!" Oh god, Adrian. I forgot I was dating Adrian. I spun around to face him and looked at him with apologetic eyes.

"Look, Adrian, I'm sorry. I was all caught up in seeing Dimitri again that I forgot about...us."

"It's okay Rose. I guess now that hes back, everythings going to go back to normal, huh? Well, fine. You can go run off with Dimitri. I'll still keep your secret."

"Adrian, no. You don't have to brake up with me just because hes here."

"Look, Rosie,"

"Please don't call me Rosie."

"Ok, look Rose, I'm sorry about breaking up with you, but I don't want to make you feel bad about dating me, and loving only him. I understand. Goodbye Rosie-er Rose." I knew I should be feeling bad about it, but I felt a little relieved.

"You were dating Ivashkov! What did I tell you about him?"

"Look, I promised him a shot because I ran off with half of his inheritance to come kill you-no offence."

"Um, Rose, we have to start practice now, or Kirova will have both our asses hanging on the wall in her office."

"Fine. Dimitri I have to TTYL, mk?" He looked at me with a confused look. "It means I will have to Talk To You Later."

"Oh. Sure. TTYL."

**So, what did you guys think eh? Can you feel the drama starting up? I have a lot of interesting ideas, but you have to wait. I know thats the worst part. Its not to corny is it? What did you think about Rose finding Dimitri in the gym???? I thought it was one of my best ideas. Hm yes, very very smart Jewell .S.**

**Rose: It was a good idea! Thank you so very much!**

**Me: Whatever, I missed him.**

**Rose: but i missed him more!**

**Me: You just saw him a few hours ago!**

**Rose: I meant I miss **_**my**_** Dimitri.**

**Me: Well of course you did! We all did!**


End file.
